The provision of trace elements to animals in order to supplement their diet, has been common practice. In some cases it is desirable to provide farm animals with trace elements, and in other cases it is essential if there is a mineral deficiency in the soil. Additional levels of trace elements have been included in animals diet or dosed by means of oral or parenteral administration. They have also been administered by means of various slow release boluses and long acting injectibles.
There is a need to provide an easy and effective means of administering trace elements to animals, preferably without the need to inject the animal, or to administer the material orally.